Electric, optical or electro-optical cables are typically wrapped in a polymer jacket to protect internal conductors and/or optical fibers from damage. Cable jackets used in undersea applications can be damaged at anytime. In one example, cable jackets may be damaged during assembly. In another example, cable jackets may be damaged during deployment. In a further example, cable jackets may be damaged after deployment by marine life such as marine mammals, sharks, reef fishes, invertebrates and so forth. Also, cable jackets may be damaged during retrieval. Damage to the cable jacket can allow an undersea jacket to become flooded, potentially rendering the cable inoperable.